


Liberator of Treasure

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam gets stuck with babysitting Vala on a mission. He should know nothing good will come of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberator of Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Liberator of Treasure**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Cam, Vala**   
> **381 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

"Vala, what the hell are you doing?" Cam demanded in a hushed voice. He tried to grab her arm but she jerked it away.

"It's got to be here somewhere," she mumbled, moving along the wall.

"What?" She didn't answer, just stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration. Cam frowned. "Vala-"

There was a loud click followed by a hiss. Then the wall started moving. Vala jumped back with a proud look on her face. "See."

"See what? What the hell did you do?"

The door continued to open, dust coating them as it moved. Vala swiped at cobwebs that fell into her face. Cam sighed and helped her pull them from her hair. "This way."

She took off before he could stop her. No wonder Teal'c offered to stand guard over Jackson so quickly. Trying to keep track of Vala was like trying to control a toddler hopped up on candy in a toy store. "VALA!" he hollered after her.

The next chamber was dark. And dank. It smelled like something died in there. Recently. He was about to shout for her again as he fumbled with the light on his gun when he suddenly hit something hard. At calf height. He toppled backwards, landing with a grunt on his backside. He rubbed at his leg.

"Vala, where the-"

As if on cue the room lit up with flames in a trough around the upper edges of the walls. Vala stood in the center of the room on a pile of what looked like coins, a small crown on her head. She put her hands triumphantly on her hips, beaming her golden smile at him. Cam let himself fall back on the ground with a sigh. Treasure. It figures. "No wonder you were so eager to go on this mission."

He could hear the clinking of metal coming from Vala's direction. Most likely she was counting her booty. He swore he saw this in a movie once. A pirate movie. Vala the pirate, liberator of treasure. The galaxy was definitely in trouble with her on the loose. He threw his arm over his eyes. "You know they're not going to let you keep it."

"We'll see," she answered with a soft snort.

God help them all.


End file.
